1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to the field of network processing; and more specifically to transmission of CC (Connectivity Check) messages.
2. Background
CC (Connectivity Check) messages, described in Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) standard 802.1ag-2007 “IEEE Standard for Local and metropolitan area networks—Virtual Bridged Local Area Networks Amendment 5: Connectivity Fault Management”, Dec. 17, 2007, are used to detect the status between points in a network (e.g., Maintenance End Points (MEPs)). The CC messages are multicast messages that are sent between the end points at a periodic rate (e.g., every 3.3 milliseconds). CC messages are sent by each endpoint that is being monitored within each service instance in an Ethernet service network (e.g., Virtual Private LAN Service (VPLS), Provider Backbone Bridges (PBB) networks). The service instance may include endpoints across a wide area, such as in a Metro Area Network (MAN) or a Wide Area Network (WAN). CC messages for the service instance may be transmitted across MAN or WAN links to reach the corresponding end point.
Typically, CC messages in an Ethernet service network are transmitted over the transport network (e.g., over MAN or WAN links) in a similar fashion as any other frame received over the service network. Thus, since CC messages are typically sent at a high periodic rate, and as the number of service instances increases, bandwidth of the transport network may be used to transmit a large number of CC messages.